Although the body hair serves to biologically protect important organs such as head, chest, hands and feet, the organ-protecting function of the hair is losing its importance with the appearance and development of protecting means such as clothes and protectors.
The hair was so far desired to be abundant. in recent years, however, the hair, particularly, that of hands and feet tends to be undesired from the aesthetic viewpoint. To meet such a tendency, various body hair removing methods have been developed and utilized. Specific examples include a mechanical removing method using a shaver, hair-tweezers or the like and, a method of rooting up the hair by using a depilatory and a method making use of the chemical action of a hair removing agent (EP-622069A1, WO97/44005).
These hair removing methods however give a physical or chemical stimulus to the skin. In addition, their effects do not last permanently, though there is a little difference in durability among the methods, which needs the hair removing treatment again after the passage of a predetermined time. There is accordingly a demand or reducing the frequency of the hair removing treatment.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a treating method for hair growth inhibition which method is capable of effectively suppressing the growth of the body hair, thereby decreasing the removing frequency of the body hair.